Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an electric power control for an image forming apparatus equipped with a human presence sensor.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent No. 05045830 is equipped with two human presence sensors, which are characteristically different from each other and cooperatively used to cancel a power saving mode. More specifically, the above-mentioned apparatus initially detects a movement of an approaching person with a thermoelectric type human presence sensor and secondarily detects an arrival of the person at a front side of the apparatus with a reflection type sensor human presence sensor. Subsequently, the apparatus determines that the detected person is a user who stops at and intends to operate the apparatus if the thermoelectric type human presence sensor does not detect any noticeable movement of the person in a state where the reflection type sensor continuously detects the presence of the person standing in front of the apparatus.
However, the above-mentioned conventional image forming apparatus is not desired in that product costs can be increased because of installation of two characteristically different human presence sensors. In addition, it is difficult to reduce electric power consumption in a power saving state. Further, the reflection-type human presence sensor is disadvantageous in that the detection distance is short and cannot restore the apparatus unless a user stands in front of the apparatus body. Therefore, every user is required to stay for a while without leaving from the apparatus until the apparatus starts an ordinary operation. In this respect, it is required to improve user friendliness.